I Will Run With You
by FireEdge
Summary: FE7. Jaffar and Nino have been living happily. Until one night, everything changed... JaffarNino. Oneshot. Slight spoilers.


Guess who's dropping by for a visit?

Guy: Dear Father Sky, she's back!

Matthew: RUN!

FireEdge: SHUT UP!

Guy/Matthew: Eep.

FireEdge: Ahem. Anyway, I got inspiration for a JaffarNino story after listening to one of my random CDs. And somehow this sort of matches them… Never wrote JaffarNino before, so any constructive criticism is welcomed.

Dedication: Ah, another of my once-in-a-lifetime fics with dedications. For some reason or another, I felt like dedicating this one to _TheOneAndOnlyT_. Probably because he's stuck with me and helped me out with my other stories, and because I got hooked on JaffarNino because of him…

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

****

Take me away,  
Take me far away from here  
I will run with you

Don't be afraid  
Navigate and I will steer  
Into the sun, we will run

"Take Me Away", Fefe Dobson

* * *

I Will Run With You 

Jaffar jerked up out of his sleep. He was always a light sleeper, and even today, after the war was over, he slept softly. Why he woke up, however, he did not know. It seemed to be the middle of the night, and a light spring rain was drizzling outside of his bedside window.

The only other sound was Nino's quiet breathing. Sitting up, he turned his head to gaze at Nino. After all these years, nearly seven or eight, she still had the innocent look of a child. Her messy green hair was a bit longer now, and her body was full-grown. But her beaming smile was the same, and her sky blue eyes still glittered with the same sheen.

He gently stroked her cheek with his fingers, feeling the soft skin with a smile. Removing his hand, he heard her sigh. Standing up carefully, he opened the door of their bedroom. Stepping outside into the narrow corridor of their small house, he walked down the hallway.

Stopping outside another room, he pushed the door open. He came upon a tiny room, brightly coloured in blue and yellow. Books, wooden blocks and toys lay scattered on the floor.

Against one of the walls were two little beds. Seeing them, he couldn't help but smile. For on one bed, a little boy with green hair was sleeping peacefully, a blissful smile on his face. He was hugging a small stuffed bear, his blankets wrapped around him like a cocoon.

On the other bed, the other boy, identical in looks to the previous, lay sprawled on his back, his blanket half cast on the floor. Stepping with the quiet steps of an assassin, Jaffar picked up the blanket and pulled it over the second boy's body.

Lugh and Rei. Their sons… Their twin sons. How much trouble it was at first, having two young children to take care of. Especially at night. They always woke up in the middle of the night, crying for once reason or another. And despite being twins, they always woke up at different times. Sometimes they were up for the entire night.

When they had turned two, they had been even more mischievous. Especially Rei. He had not known the concept of sharing, and always took poor little Lugh's toys. How Lugh would cry…

Growing up as a killing machine hadn't really helped with his parenthood. He had no idea how to take care of anyone but himself, let alone a child. But the twins seemed to enjoy it when he lifted them up and carried them on his shoulders, taking a walk around the house.

Lugh giggled when he did that, and always loved to be carried, his bright blue eyes twinkling with merriment. Rei enjoyed it as well, but he was quieter than his brother.

Nino always said that Rei seemed to get his personality from him. But he certainly didn't get his looks from him. They both looked identical to Nino. Some of the neighbours had questioned whether he was their real father.

Of course, he didn't really care what they said. It was no consequence to him, though Nino was sometimes perturbed by those comments. Other than that, they lived a rather decent life.

Nino stayed at home at took care of the twins during the day, while Jaffar worked with the fishermen. He had strong arms, and helped haul the nets. But he did many other odd jobs around town too.

And in a few months, the twins would be turning four years old. They seemed to grow up so fast… But they still looked as if they were two, small enough anyway. Just like their mother.

Smiling, Jaffar gazed once more at his sons and left the room. Instead of returning to the bedroom that Nino and he shared, he walked into the other part of their house, which was their kitchen and dining area.

Glancing at the clock propped up on the wall, he saw that it was barely 11 o'clock. Letting out a sigh, he looked out the window. Everything was quiet and the rain still fell in a light sheet, drenching everything.

In some of the other houses, he could make out some light. Suddenly, though, he noticed a more flickering flame… One that was moving. Narrowing his eyes, he stared at the light, but the rain was making it hard to make out.

But with his sharp eyes, he saw that the light was torch. It was held by a tall man, and there were several others with him. They seemed to be stopping at every door and knocking on it.

He saw the small group stop at another house. The door opened and he saw one of their neighbours gesture angrily at the men. The men said something in return, for their neighbour had stopped moving.

Then the neighbour pointed in the direction of their house, causing Jaffar's brows to furrow. Their neighbour's door then slammed close, and the men stood still for a moment, then started in the direction of their house.

Jaffar was frozen on the spot. Why were they coming towards their house? From the what he had seen, it seemed like those men were looking for their house specifically… But why…?

His eyes widened in fear. They must be mercenaries. They had to be. But why now? Why in the middle of the night when they caught so off guard? Jaffar was certain that they must be after him.

During their years together, he had had many mercenaries come after him. He had been the Angel of Death of the Black Fang. So it was natural that they would still be looking for him. And rumours spread fast.

He usually heard of mercenaries coming before they came, and went out of his way to get rid of them before they came into the village. Why had he not word of this group?

Barging into his bedroom, he saw Nino shoot upright in the bed, yawning. Rubbing her hands over her eyes she looked at Jaffar sleepily.

"Jaffar? What's wrong?" She asked, stifling another yawn. Jaffar looked around the room frantically, throwing his bed clothes off and grabbing a pair of pants and shirt from the back of his closet.

Seeing him put a certain pair of baggy pants and muscle shirt on, and a cape, Nino gasped. Her eyes widened and she jumped out of her bed, scrambling for her travelling clothes.

"Jaffar, how did they--" She was cut off by Jaffar grabbing her wrist.

"You're staying here… With Lugh and Rei." Said Jaffar firmly, his eyes boring into hers. There was no way that he was going to let her be hurt. He would distract them and lead them away. Once they were far enough from the village, he would get rid of them…

He'd clear up any questions the next day with ease. He was very adept at covering up his tracks and any of his "missions".

"No! What if you get hurt? You can't heal yourself!" She protested.

"I'll take vulneraries. Stay with the twins." Repeated Jaffar, starting for the door.

"Jaffar!" Suddenly, a bang from the front door was heard.

"Damn it." Jaffar ran out of the room, heading towards their kitchen area. He was met with a gust of wind and precipitation. There standing in the rain were the same men from before. Quickly scanning them, he saw about five or six of them.

"So, you _are_ the fabled 'Angel of Death.'" Said the leader of the party. The man unsheathed a long broad sword from his back, and he could hear the sound of other blades coming out.

Jaffar deftly and silently pulled out his blood-crusted daggers. "Get out…" He whispered hoarsely.

"What did you say? Don't you know why we're here?" Asked one of the men, stepping forward.

"Yes… You want my head. Now, get out of my house or I'll kill you." Jaffar wasn't normally one for saying so much, but he didn't want to do any killing inside the house, especially if Lugh or Rei were to wake up…

"If you know why we're here, why not just hand yourself over? It'll make our lives so much easier."

"Jaffar!" Jaffar jerked his head around to see Nino behind him in the corridor. She was dressed in a travelling dress and cloak. An anima tome was nestled in her hands.

"I told you to stay in the room." He hissed at her, eyes burning.

"So, you have a little lady with you too?" The leader of the mercenaries asked, amused. "My, have you been busy." Jaffar's eyes narrowed, and he took a fighting position. He would protect Nino no matter what. But somehow, he had to get her out of here.

"Leave her out of this. If you want me, come and get me. But get out of my home, first." Said Jaffar quietly, his voice threatening. In such a narrow space, he shouldn't have too much fighting all of them. But who knows if one of them could slip through and get behind him?

"What noble words…" The mercenary stepped forward, giving his sword a twirl. "But what if I say, 'no'?"

"…" Jaffar saw an opening and leapt forward, his daggers spinning in his hands and he struck the man down in one hit. His blades slicing down the man's chest, and digging deep into his flesh. "… Then you die…"

He could hear Nino let out a gasp from behind him. Turning as he yanked the daggers from the man's body, his booted feet splashing in the accumulating blood on the floor.

"Get the twins and run. Now." Jaffar knew that he had set off the trigger now, killing their leader. It would be a bloody massacre now. They had to run before they got into the crossfire. "Go!"

Nino was frozen on spot, not knowing what to do. But suddenly a whizzing sound could be heard, and an arrow just missed her head. Eyes widening, she turned on her heels and ran towards Lugh and Rei's room.

Feeling another arrow go past her, she shot into her children's room. From behind her, she could hear the sound of yelling and the 'clang' metal against metal. Slamming the door behind her, her Elfire tome gripped tight in her hand, she turned to the twins' beds. The two young boys were upright, holding each other, their eyes wide with fright.

"M-Mommy? What's going on outside?" Rei asked, holding on to Lugh's arm.

"W-Where's D-Daddy?" Came Lugh's voice. Nino blinked back tears and strode over to them. Tucking her tome into the pocket of her cloak, she picked up her two small sons.

"We have to go right now. There are… bad men outside. Daddy's… working things out." She said, her arms shaking, as was her voice.

"A-Are they f-fighting? W-Why do I hear f-fighting?" Whimpered Lugh, looking up at his mother, his little hands grabbing tight to her dress.

"It's okay, we're going to leave now…" Nino held them close, and went over to the low window. "Mommy's going to lift you two up through the window. Jump down carefully and wait for me there, okay?"

"W-Why?" Stuttered Lugh again.

"Okay, Mommy…" Rei said obediently, not as fearful as his brother. Though she could see that he was quivering. Nino opened the window and lifted Rei up, letting him settle on the frame and hearing him jump down to the ground outside.

"Let's go, Lugh. Be careful." She did likewise to Lugh what she had done to Rei. After hearing Lugh land outside, she hoisted herself up through the window and looking down, saw her children.

Jumping down, she landed with a splash, mud and water scattering on her cloak. Pulling out her tome, and taking off her cloak, she wrapped it around Lugh and Rei.

"Hold hands, and stay close." She commanded. She couldn't hold them, in case one of the mercenaries was outside. Her hands needed to be free to cast a spell.

She could hear Lugh sniffle and Rei was silent. They tagged behind her as she carefully made her way around the small building. Nino could still hear the sounds of fighting inside. How could there be so many of them?

Suddenly, she heard Lugh and Rei let out a cry. Pivoting around quickly, she spotted an archer, aiming at them from the trees nearby.

"Elfire!" She shouted, as she flipped through the pages of her tome. Fire shot from her hand and enveloped the enemy in a purgatory of flames. Pulling her sons along, she hurriedly ran through her mind where she could take them to be safe for now. Until she came back from helping Jaffar. There were too many of them for him to deal with alone.

"Come on, Lugh, Rei. I'm going to take you somewhere safe…" Nino looked around and rushed them across the road, a destination finally in mind.

After running for a little while, she frantically knocked on the door on an old building. A few moments later, the door opened, and a man came into view. His blue eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"Ni-Nino! What's going on?" Lucius asked, kneeling down to look at the boys, huddled behind their mother's legs.

"Lucius… Could you please take care of Lugh and Rei for a while?" Pleaded the green-haired sage. "Jaffar… Mercenaries came after him… I have to help him. But I need them to be safe, away from the fighting."

"… Of course… Be careful, Nino." He replied, pulling the boys inside. They were shivering from cold and fright, and the kindly bishop couldn't help but feel his heart being affected.

Lowering herself to the twins' level, Nino embraced them in a hug. "Lugh, Rei. Stay here and be good boys for Lucius… I'll be back for you later… After everything clears up. I love you."

She could hear their sniffles as she stood up and thanked Lucius, running off towards their house, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Why did their lives have to be so difficult? Why couldn't the world leave them at peace?

* * *

Upon returning to their house, she saw blood and bodies stained upon the pavement, there was no one in sight. Panicking, she searched the house, and found not a soul. 

_Jaffar… Where did you go?_ She raced down the path towards the forest, where she guessed he would have lured them. Nino soon found that she was right, for she found traces of blood, broken branches, and a couple of cold corpses.

Suddenly, she felt someone behind her. Letting out a scream, she swirled around and nearly cast an Elfire spell, when she realized it was Jaffar.

He was panting, and his hair was in disarray. His cloak was torn in several places, and he was splattered with blood. Fingers gripped tightly around the hilt of his daggers, he stepped closer to Nino, half relieved that she was alright. Half angered that she was still here.

"What are you doing here? I told you to go find a safe place to stay with Lugh and Rei! You could get killed!" He growled under his breath, looking around for any of the mercenaries.

"… I left Lugh and Rei at the orphanage with Lucius… They will be safe there. I know they will…" She looked up into his cold eyes, and realized that her own were once again filled with tears. "If you're staying, then I'm staying with you." She could slightly recall herself saying words along the lines of those mere years ago…

A light slowly lit in his eyes, as he recalled the same thing… "… Nino…" Jaffar gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, before turning around and diving into the trees, taking down another mercenary.

Emerging from the trees, he looked at his beloved wife. He opened his mouth to say more, but then suddenly he heard something in the near distance.

It sounded vaguely like a chant… Sneaking through the trees noiselessly, with Nino close behind him, he saw more torches. This time however, they weren't held by a band of clever mercenaries… But by the townspeople of the village. A mob.

"Jaffar, what's going on?" Whispered Nino, huddled at his back. Frowning, Jaffar turned around to look at her.

"… The villagers…they're coming after us, too."

"Wh… What? But why? They were such good people!" Protested Nino, almost forgetting to keep her voice down.

"No one is good, not after they find out that one of the Black Fang assassins is among them… Remember, the Black Fang's reputation has only grown worse with the years…" Replied the former asssasin quietly, slowly ushering Nino in the other direction.

"… But…"

"… Nino… I have to leave… I'm endangering everyone, even those idiotic villagers…"

"Leave? You can't leave! You… You… promised…" The woman sniffed, grabbing his shirt.

"I don't have a choice, they might even hunt down Lugh and Rei, just to get to us. We don't know how vicious these people could be!" He replied, looking over his shoulder. The mob was still far off, for now.

"Go back to them, and keep them safe…" Leaning down, he gently brushed his lips against Nino's. "I love you… And I hope that I'll one day see you again… You are worthy of living, unlike me." With that, he wrenched himself free of his wife's grasp and sprinted off.

Nino stood shocked, hand still poised in mid-air, staring off in the direction that Jaffar had taken off in. As the situation finally sank in, her blue eyes widened.

_No… Jaffar… You can't…_ Without another thought, she started after him. She may not be as fast or agile as he was, but she would catch up to him. She was not about to let him go after all this time.

Her heart felt torn in two as she ran. Going after Jaffar could mean death, and that meant that she would have to leave Lugh and Rei to be _real_ orphans… No, she mustn't think like that. Her boys will live a safe and wonderful life with Lucius. She would find Jaffar, and make sure that they returned safely.

Then they would get Lugh and Rei, and they would live happily together… She _would_ find a way for this to happen. She had lost too many lost ones in her life, she was not going to allow that to happen again.

Tears formed in her eyes and she brushed past the clinging trees with a new-found strength. Before… after the loss of her brothers, her adopted father… Even of Sonia… She had wanted someone to whisk her away from all the war and battles.

Jaffar had been that person… he helped her through the troubled times, and they had fallen in love. He had been there for her when she needed him. Now, in his time of urgency, she would be with him.

_Don't worry, Jaffar… I will run with you, wherever you may go…

* * *

_

Lucius stared out the window of his bedroom. The full moon was shining down on the town, and a light drizzle fell upon them. Tears streamed down his face as he saw a cloaked figure running off into the distance.

It was on this exact night, so many years ago… That Nino had left her boys on the doorstep of his orphanage, and never came back. Her and Jaffar were presumed dead, and how the twins had cried.

Years later, Lugh had grown into a jovial boy. Practising anima magic, just like his mother, in secret when he thought he wasn't looking. And Rei… He wasn't sure what was going on in his mind.

The other boy was so… dark. He was always buried nose deep in the tomes of dark magic, never socializing with anyone other than his brother. Lucius thought that he could see a light in his eyes that looked so familiar.

Thought no one else knew it, the bishop recognized the same look in the twins' father's eyes. That same dull expression that was only lifted when they had a objective in mind.

Somehow, he knew that this day was coming. That one day, Rei would run off… For what, he didn't know. Was it to find the truth about his parents? To gain more power, as he always said? Or some other reason?

Closing his eyes, he hoped that Rei would one day find peace… And fill the need in his heart that had been in his father's. And to follow that goal to his death. Just like Jaffar had…

* * *

_I'm sorry, Lugh… I have to leave. To gain power… To be stronger… So that one day, I can find those men who took Mother and Father away from us… To avenge them… Maybe I'll see you again, brother… But I know that we will _all_ run together one day, in life or in death.

* * *

_

Ahhhhhhh!

Guy: What? What? Is it over?

FireEdge: … This didn't seem nearly as well as it was when it was in my head.

Matthew: That's what always happens.

FireEdge: I know! And I hate that! Like I said, this is my first attempt at a JaffarNino fic, so no one kill me if it's horrible… Which it probably is… But I've wanted to write something that preludes to how Lugh and Rei lost their parents.

Guy: Well, I'm sure your reviewers, if you get any, will tell you if you suck or not.

Matthew: Despite your probably corny ending…

FireEdge: Don't rub it in… Please review, and tell me what you think.

:FireEdge:


End file.
